<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Только без шума by MiceLoveCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344689">Только без шума</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat'>MiceLoveCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейка с глухим стуком была отставлена в сторону, Белая с трепетом повернулась и раскинула руки, приглашая Розовую в свои объятия.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pink/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Только без шума</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Насвистывая засевшую в голове мелодию, Белая переходила от одной грядки к другой, поливая растения в просторной теплице.</p><p>Розовая наблюдала за ней, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Вчера Белая настаивала на конспирации, чтобы никто из команды — в особенности Синий, её муж и командир экипажа — ничего не заподозрил об их тайных встречах. Розовая считала бредом все эти соблюдения интервалов между одинаковыми у обеих заданиями, «давай я зайду туда первой, а ты — через пять минут», но портить отношения с возлюбленной не хотела и была вынуждена подчиняться. А сейчас дожидалась, когда Белая закончит и отправит отчёт о выполненном задании.</p><p>Лейка с глухим стуком была отставлена в сторону, Белая с трепетом повернулась и раскинула руки, приглашая Розовую в свои объятия. Та закатила глаза, однако поддалась, чувствуя, как нагревается лицо и краснеют щёки. Она редко признавалась в этом даже самой себе, но романтичная нежность Белой всякий раз покоряла её сердце, оставляя соблазнительный привкус на опухших от долгих поцелуев губах. И в такие моменты Розовая понимала командира, который сделал Белой предложение всего через неделю после знакомства.</p><p>— Только без шума. Чтобы не было как в прошлый раз, — в голосе Белой слышалась игривая улыбка.</p><p>Розовая хмыкнула, желая остроумно ответить, но первое же слово было перебито шорохом, раздавшимся позади огромной капсулы. Кто-то гремел решёткой, пытаясь выбраться из вентиляции.</p><p>Белая отпрянула в страхе, а Розовая инстинктивно потянулась за спрятанным ножом, вспоминая уроки самообороны. Вентиляция использовалась кем-либо из команды в лучшем случае пару раз в год, и об этом оповещались все во избежание неловких ситуаций и досадных нападений друг на друга.</p><p>Бесшумно ступая, Розовая подкралась ближе к вентиляции, заслоняя собой Белую и крепко удерживая рукоять ножа. Лезвие у того было добротным и вражеский скафандр могло пробить, если приложить достаточно силы и попасть в уязвимое место.</p><p>— К-кто здесь? — Розовая шикнула на возлюбленную, которая своим неосторожным вопросом могла спугнуть неизвестного. Или неизвестную. Кажется, Чёрная восхищалась системой вентиляций, с «сарказмом» замечая, что подобные лабиринты — рай для шпиона?</p><p>— Мама?</p><p>От звонкого детского голоска, послышавшегося снизу, Белая вздрогнула, но тут же бросилась к решётке, мягко отталкивая Розовую, которая окончательно растерялась, когда спустя несколько секунд увидела семилетнего сына возлюбленной. Мальчик был одет в синий скафандр — маленькую копию отцовского костюма — и что-то пролепетал, пока Белая прижимала его к себе, обнимая и тихо всхлипывая.</p><p>— Но… как? — с трудом выдавила из себя Розовая, убирая нож обратно.</p><p>— Мы сколько раз говорили тебе, что там опасно? — Белая положила ладони на плечи сына. — Ты зачем туда полез?</p><p>Мальчик виновато опустил голову и шаркнул ножкой.</p><p>— Я увидел, как папа взял пушку из тайника, а потом он прыгнул вниз. Я пошёл за ним, но он куда-то повернул и потерялся в темноте. И я тоже потерялся… — голос ребёнка дрогнул, Белая с Розовой переглянулись, не решившись при самом юном члене экипажа озвучить одну и ту же ужасающую мысль.</p><p>Ведь всего пару дней назад Чёрная и Зелёный до хрипа спорили со всеми остальными, доказывая, что в команде появился предатель.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>